


Cherish & Honor You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reception/Receptions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Tragedy, Wedding Ceremony/Wedding Ceremonies, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are having some alone time together, After they just got married, What happens, when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Cherish & Honor You:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are having some alone time together, After they just got married, What happens, when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful night in Honolulu, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett were dancing the night away, as the staff was cleaning up the remains of the ceremony, & reception. The Couple were just focused on each other, & nothing else matters at the moment.

 

"You're happy ?", The Hunky Brunette asked, as they slow danced to a wonderful song, & enjoyed the silence that is surrounding them, cause they just needed the time alone together. "I am the happiest, & luckiest man on Earth", Steve smiled, as he heard this, He felt that way too, & loves him so much.

 

"I am happy too, Danno, I never thought that I would have a chance at love again, Ever since Freddie died, I shut my heart out for good, But, You found yourself in, & never left". He choked back the emotion, that was threatening to overtake him. The Former Seal said, as he made this vow to him, as they stopped dancing for a second.

 

"I promise that you can always count on me for anything, Also, I will protect you with fierce love, & devotion, I **_will never_** leave your side, We are in this together", Danny quickly composed himself, before the tears start to fall. "You can count on me too, I will be there for you, Cherish & Honor you, I love you", The Loudmouth Detective told the Five-O Commander.

 

"I love you too", & they shared a kiss, & they just looked into each other's eyes, as they resumed their slow dancing. They knew as long as they stay together, They will be fine, The Newlywed Couple just went on enjoying their special evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
